Brink of Sanity
by Meandrina
Summary: Draco and Hermione return for their seventh year at Hogwarts, and face a curious situation neither of them expected. Harry and Ron accompany our heroine but will they stay with her when the tides turn in time? (Ignores parts of HBP & complete DH.) Slow eventual dramione. Please review! :)) **Rated M to accommodate swearing.**
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm an avid fanfiction reader and I occasionally write a few oneshots. Usually just share them with my friends but now I'm posting this here..so I hope you guys will like it. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

If he had to take a wild guess, he'd say that the Dark Lord was going to win this war and win it twenty times over. He usually didn't give two shits over the whole Death Eater business and he just couldn't bring himself to care about world domination. All he needed to know was that he'd inherit a gargantuan amount of money when his dear pop decided to do him the favours and his mum would gladly drown her fat tears in her fat glasses of wine. The galleons alone could last the next five centuries or so if one took into account the Malfoys' expensive luxuriant lifestyle and the rising rates of wizarding inflation. Not forgetting the countless family heirlooms, jewellery, scriptures and paintings which could grossly double the galleon count in their vault. (Yes, he had long admitted to himself that it was rather disturbing for him, a direct blood heir, to think along the lines of selling the Malfoy property.)

It was usually times like these and a sight like this that led him to think that He-who-must-not-be-named was in fact leagues ahead of these do-gooding losers.

Ronald Weasley had draped one of his baboon arms over the shoulders of what looked to be Hermione Mudblood Granger. He was snorting some sort of powder into his nose and biting off a candy cane, alternating the two acts. He looked like the same blithering idiot he had met six years ago. He noticed that he seemed to have grown around five inches over the summer. This made him think of last week when Aunt Bella had remarked that he had grown exactly five inches since she'd last seen him. Increased height did him a favour as opposed to Weasley whose extra inches were wasted on him. His posture just about painted him a Blood Traitor. Bent neck, sunken chest, hulking shoulders. If it weren't for the List of Europe's Oldest Pureblood Families citing him as one, nobody in their right minds would believe that he was a Pureblood.

His brothers stood nearby; the twins; urging him on. His fat, bulbous mother who looked about ready to explode in her gaudy orange overcoat wagged one meaty finger in front of the youngest Weasley who hadn't yet quite perfected the art of eye rolling. She seemed halfway scared of her mother but was trying to play it off. She had something going on about her, he just couldn't say what. Arthur Weasley stood off to the side admiring his collection of redheads. His permanent smile seemed forced in the dull weather.

Hermione Granger, the smartest stupid Mudblood if there ever was, was doing what she always seemed to be doing, admonishing everyone in that shrieking, high pitched voice of hers. The brown cloud of hair surrounding her head gathered the platform's dust and soot while she swatted at the Weasel's shoulder telling him to grow up. She had done her share of growing up, only discernible in the length of her hair. And yeah, he looked at her chest, there. She looked plain at best what with that overbite, those mud coloured eyes and clothes that he could've sworn were miles out of fashion even in the muggle world.

The star of the show was obviously, Potter. He stood in the middle, hands in pockets, eyes alert, and a grinning mouth. Draco had a habit of trying to see the people that surrounded Harry Potter through Potter's eyes, to perceive what he did, and find out what he saw in them. Befriending a carrot haired clown who introduces him a new world, an irritating girl who could recite all the books from the Hogwarts Library by heart, a supporting family containing an impressive number of redheads that were all similarly deranged, a werewolf who liked to play Professor, an Animagus escapee from Azkaban and of course, a white haired old man with a liking for lemon drops.

No matter how hard he looked he could never understand why Potter hung around them while the rest of the world was tripping over itself to kiss his feet and lick his shoes.

Nor could he understand how these people could even hope at surviving a war, let alone fight one. Order of the Phoenix that they called themselves. It was a joke. He would always choose becoming a Death Eater just to get that badass tattoo and the ability to fly without a broom. And that wicked mask.

He felt his mother's hand on his sleeve

"Something on your mind, Draco?"

"Just calculating the days till the vacation, Mother."

She smiled fondly and laid her delicate hands on his chest.

"You look forward to your father's letters, son. He has plans for you."

He missed a beat at that. Fine Death Eater he was going to make. He realized now, that all he really wanted was, in fact, that tattoo and not the title.

"Plans?" And she decided to inform him _now?_

"He's going to initiate you at the Ministry, dear."

"Oh." He felt that curious mixture of relief and disappointment.

"He wanted to raise you to be a Death Eater, Draco. I wouldn't allow it. You are a fine, intelligent, sweet boy and first and foremost, a Malfoy. No cause is greater than being a Malfoy. You are to learn the ways of the world, not fight it. You are to carry the legacy of the name."

He held in the urge to snort. He was to do what the Dark Lord fancied him to. His mother could blind herself with the illusion of choice she thought she had in the matter. If he wasn't going to be a Death Eater it was because the Dark Lord didn't imagine him as being one. Again he felt that mixture of relief and disappointment.

He realized she was waiting for his reply. "I'll keep that in mind."

She gave him a tired smile. "It's your last year at Hogwarts. Have a good time and make us proud."

She looked like she wanted to embrace him but was interrupted by the shrill whistle of the scarlet Hogwarts Express. She settled for a one armed hug.

"It's time to go", she sighed, wiping a stray tear. "Oh, Draco you cannot imagine how happy I am. Seeing you here, like this...so grown up and ready to face the world. You don't know how long I've waited for this day. You have a long, bright future ahead of you. Make the right choices and always think of your poor mother."

He glanced at his mother, trying to gauge her emotions. She was a mysterious woman with secrets to rival his father's. As she stood clutching his arm, he wondered what would become of her if he ran far, far away.

"Goodbye, Mother. I'll write to you."

Boarding the train, he gave her one final wave and watched her figure disappear in the billowing steam.

* * *

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This story ignores some parts of HBP and complete DH. Hope you like it. :))**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Hermione was having a massive headache. She survived through it during breakfast, the forty-five minute trip to the station, the hustle of Platform Nine and Three quarters but she simply couldn't bear it now in the enclosed space of a compartment with one disfigured and babbling Ronald Weasley.

"Yes, I used to think that Slytherins were luckier..I still do you know? I mean just look at that Malfoy. That bloke will never go cold or hungry for the rest of his life...and...and that Flint, he graduated right into his daddy's winemaking business and now he probably just dips one goblet into a barrel and there! All problems gone! Daddy being too busy what with all that death eating to do...and have you _seen_ Crabbe these days? Met him in the Alley last week. Took up half the alleyway with his size and purchases and his chummy bud Goyle..he is one crazy motherfu-"

"Ron." She pleaded.

"...but I've never gotten any brooms as gifts you know? Like Harry..and that ferret. That's just gotta...a bloke like me...being a Keeper an' all. My old Cleansweep..I still take care of it...I've been secretly borrowing your servicing kit Harry, hope you don't mind, huh? Would've got one myself if I had any galleons to spare... I can just kiss my badge goodbye this year. I don't think we have a shot at the House Cup anyway..not with those Horcruxes lying around an-"

"Ron!"

"Wha-?"

"Silencio." Harry was the one to silence him but Ron didn't mind it one bit. His mouth was still off spewing out his insecurities for all to hear.

His hair was dyed a hot pink and his eyelashes were covered in blue mascara. His fingertips were painted black.

Homosexuality was apparently a novel concept in the magical world and the Weasley twins were determined to milk it.

"I warned him. You know I did.." she sighed and rummaged inside the small beaded handbag that she had gotten from her cousin during summer. She gave up the search for some aspirin, seeing as muggle drugs were known to function erratically when exposed to the magical environment.

"I have to talk to Dumbledore as soon as we get there. I just can't wait anymore. What are we even doing still going back to Hogwarts? Voldemort's not waiting! And Dumbledore hasn't answered to a single letter I've sent. Why doesn't he trust me enough to help him with this?"

Great. This again.

"Harry, he trusts you enough, but you are not trained and you're a hopeless Occulumens." She ignored his huff of displeasure and continued, "You saw the pamphlet that came out last week. The Ministry is at it again. By the looks of it, segregation is going to be their tactic once again, and its got You-Know-Who's hand behind it, I'm sure. I mean, why would they import all those innocent muggles for 'research purposes'? It's happening again, and Dumbledore knows it. He probably has something in store for you too."

"But what about the horcruxes? We've got to destroy them first!"

"Horcruxes are not the priority Harry! Why can't you see it?", she exclaimed, losing her patience. "They're dormant objects and you _will_ get to them eventually. But we have to stop You-Know-Who first. We can't let him control the Ministry again. We can't let him terrorize the innocent. There's a war coming on, Harry. That should be our priority. You-Know-"

"Will you stop with that You-Know-Who crap anyway? What happened to calling him Voldemort?"

She looked up at him, stunned.

"Right. I'll see you in a bit." She stood up and walked out the door.

Fine. He wanted to pick a fight of all things. Ignoring him when he was in one of his moods was about the best thing she could do right now.

So she had a habit of reverting back to calling him You-Know-Who when she wasn't paying attention. And she was scared about her muggle parents. What did Harry know about family anyway? Her thoughts made her feel simultaneously guilty and annoyed. The Ministry was now bringing in muggles for their experiments, probably treating them like animals. As if they didn't have a life, a job or a family to go back to. And what possible use could they have for them?

Her mind spun with ideas. Muggles were far more advanced as far as technology and warfare was concerned. They also held strength by numbers. Surely Voldemort had figured out that a single curse couldn't do them all in. Were they looking for information that could help him overthrow the muggle civilization once and for all? Were they planting thoughts that could make them destroy their own kind? It was both smooth and efficient. Why create a bloody massacre when you could sabotage the minds of a selected few and make them all work against themselves? Or were they simply looking for a way to turn them into slaves?

Her stomach tightened at the thought of her parents, both dazed and ignorant of the racism against them. They lived in perpetual danger of their lives just because they happened to be born as muggles.

_And as my parents._

She sighed and turned to face the door of the compartment, leaning her forehead against the cool glass. Harry held his head in his hands. His fingers were threaded into his thick hair. Ron was off in his own world and not even the sight of him in mascara could serve to amuse her.

Why did things appear so bleak with them now? What was it going to take for them to have a decent friendship without the threat of a sadistic maniac and the weight of a single prophecy hanging over their heads?

"Still can't decide Granger?"

She about jumped a mile.

Then she slowly turned to face him.

Draco Malfoy stood a few feet away from her, minus his entourage. _This just gets better and better._

"Excuse me?"

He was taller than she remembered. His voice had changed too, which had been why she started in the first place. He was twirling his wand between his fingers with careless precision. Must be a pureblood thing.

He smirked in that rotten ferret manner of his.

"I said, still can't decide between those two numbskulls?"

"I can't even pretend to know what you're on about, Malfoy. Why don't you do us both a favour and march straight back to where you came from?"

"Hit a nerve, I see."

He moved forward to get a better look at the occupants and gave a surprised bark of laughter at the sight. Ron with his comical expressions, pink hair and mascara. Harry staring out the window with a glum expression.

"Well, well. I can fully understand your dilemma now-"

She did not have time for this.

"What. Do. You. Want?"

He ignored her.

"-but you have to look at it this way, Granger. These two are probably the best chance you're going to have...what with you being a Mudblood and I'm afraid you can't do anything about that face either..."

She clenched her teeth. What could he possibly gain by throwing the word in her face at every chance he got? She turned to walk away from him.

He surprised her by pushing an arm out to halt her. Then he rolled his eyes as if she were being dramatic.

"You and Weasel are needed in the Prefects' carriage." He pointed in Ron's general direction with his thumb. "Don't bother with him."

He turned on his heel and walked away with quick, long strides.

She waited till he was out of sight. Then shook her head and followed him.

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry for not being too clear..but this actually takes place in their seventh year. I've ignored major parts of HBP and complete DH. Everyone we know is alive (except Sirius, who dies in the fifth part) Draco is not a Death Eater and he wasn't given any mission by Voldemort. :)**

**Here's chapter 3, hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Severus Snape was the last person Hermione had expected to see as she stepped into the Prefects' carriage. She just stood there for a moment gaping at the bizarre sight. He couldn't have looked more out of place, even with his usual all-black robes and greasy hair as he sat in the upholstered seat.

Malfoy stood off to his right. Two prefects, Hannah Abbot from Hufflepuff and Anthony Goldstein from Ravenclaw, looked on.

"If you're quite done dawdling Miss Granger, I would suggest you take a seat. You have wasted enough of our time as it is."

His tone made her bristle. "I'm sorry Professor, but as far as I see that the majority of Prefects are yet to arrive."

He glanced up at her coolly and said, "Excellent deduction. But considering as you are no longer a prefect you are obligated obey your interim Headmaster and do as I say."

She blinked. Snape…temporary _headmaster?_

_And I'm no longer a prefect?_

"I…I don't understand."

"Of course." he gritted out, "which is why I advise you take a seat."

So she did.

And so did Malfoy and the others.

"Hogwarts has the most tedious tradition of electing two admittedly distinguished students as Heads, which I do not favour in the least. It is known to encourage partiality and favouritism in certain houses." _Ironic, _she mused. "Moreover, your House Heads are sufficient and far more suitable to enforce discipline and deal with your grievances.

"But as Albus Dumbledore would have it, I'm supposed to appoint two fitting candidates as the Head Boy and Girl for this year. Though I assume you Miss Granger must have had quite a dreadful vacation getting acquainted with your windowsill in hopes of receiving your Head Girl badge and must be very curious as to why you haven't yet?"

Malfoy snickered.

"No, sir." She said flatly.

She hadn't given a single thought over the matter during summer. Her Hogwarts letter lay unopened in her bedside drawer back home. To be honest, she had to repeatedly remind herself that a complete education was a necessity for someone like her in the wizarding world and had to muster the kind of courage she hadn't thought she had, just to get her packing done. She'd had half a mind to simply abandon everything and get a decent muggle education, for once. She knew everything she had to know about magic and her childish wonder had long faded. Only upon Mrs Weasley's continued insistence and Ginny's calling her a chicken had she agreed to go.

What she really wanted to know right now was what had compelled Dumbledore to choose this man as headmaster and what exactly was he planning to do?

Snape didn't miss a beat at her remark.

"Draco has gladly accepted the position beforehand-" her head swivelled to look at the rodent in question. How in the world had she missed that tell-tale gleam of silver glinting off his robes? "-but I wasn't sure you would be quite as eager to agree after knowing this, considering your history with the Slytherins in your year. So I ask you now Miss Granger, do you accept?"

He was smiling knowingly. He and his favourite star pupil, both in on the joke.

"And if I refuse?"

Snape's grin widened, "Your Prefectship will be revoked."

Big deal. "Fine. I accept."

She could only imagine the level of shock that Malfoy had just received and she spared him no glance.

She watched Snape instead. His smile developed a sinister quality, as if he'd known her answer all along.

He nodded at the two prefects, "You can leave."

They looked at each other, shrugged and left.

"Were they-?" she began.

"Yes, the alternative candidates."

Unbelievable.

Little did he know, she held no qualms about handling her duties with Draco Malfoy. With the effect he had on juniors he was sure to make a successful disciplinarian, albeit a racist one. Undoubtedly he was going to make it easier for her, with his threatening looks and nasty behaviour.

As far as his behaviour towards her was concerned…well, he was nothing she couldn't handle.

"Very well, Miss Granger. Your badge." He handed her an envelope. "This also contains a list of your duties as well as the special immunities you shall receive."

He stood up and gazed at her severely.

"Any person in your position should feel honoured. I expect you to abide by these rules and take these responsibilities very seriously. And I have neither patience, nor the tolerance for disobedience. Keep in mind that those benefits do not extend towards your _friends_. Exploit your power and be prepared to face the consequences."

It took everything in her to keep herself from asking him why he didn't feel it necessary to include Malfoy in this little lecture. But looking at his face, she knew he was waiting for her to do just that.

"I understand, Professor."

"As you should. I have other pressing matters to attend to. Excuse me."

No sooner had he closed the door of the compartment, Malfoy was on her case.

"What are you playing at?!" He demanded.

"Quit speaking in riddles, Malfoy." She leaned her head back on the wall and closed her eyes.

"Why did you accept? I can't share my position with the likes of you no matter how smart the world seems to think you are."

This time she saw red. She'd had enough of all these people trying to belittle her.

"I'd watch your language if I were you, Ferret. If you're as repulsed to the idea as you claim to be you could have easily refused and handed in your badge. Yet you didn't." He opened his mouth to retort. "You don't scare me, Malfoy and nor do you fool me. In fact, you hold about _this _much of importance." She said, keeping her thumb and forefinger a millimetre apart.

She continued in a deadpan voice. "I'd rather you run back to him hand in your badge right now. Don't lose time. That Anthony Goldstein sure looked attractive."

She had begun to close her eyes again, but not before she saw him drawing out his wand.

She was up in a flash. "_Protego_!"

Whatever non-verbal spell he'd fired rebounded and hit the window, breaking it into little shards.

He stood there, glaring at her like she'd never seen before. His face was flushed an angry red and his eyes flashed with hatred. He looked half mad and yet Hermione was reminded of a child simply throwing in a tantrum. The thought made her smile.

"You're so pathetic; I can't even begin to describe it. Poor Draco, attacking a girl just because things didn't turn out to be in his favour." She missed the way his face suddenly took on a blank expression. "Well, I'm not exactly jumping with joy at the thought of seeing your mug everyday either, so deal with it!"

After staring at her for a while, at last he spoke, "So that's how it's going to be, huh? Be prepared to _deal with it,_ Mudblood."

She didn't even blink.

After making a rude gesture with his hand, he turned to make his dramatic exit but she spoke again.

"Fifty points from Slytherin for attacking the Head Girl and another ten for your rudeness."

"Oh, you've got to be ki-" he about turned, outraged.

"You're going to repair that." She pointed towards the window.

With that, she breezed past him, leaving him steaming in her wake.

When she was at safe distance of ten meters away from the Prefects' carriage, she heaved a sigh of relief. She pointed her wand at her forehead. "_Dolores subsidio_."

She made her way towards her compartment, feeling lighter than rain. The comforting weight of the envelope rested against her pocket.

* * *

**All suggestions are welcome. Please leave a review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So sorry for the late update. College started. :( Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Draco scowled as he stepped out of the train onto the Hogsmeade Platform. Just what he needed, a pouring rain to match his already thunderous disposition. He performed a quick water repelling charm over himself though he knew it would be ineffective against the clamminess he'd surely feel afterward. He glanced behind to see if Pansy Parkinson and Gregory Goyle followed.

"Where's Crabbe?" He asked.

"Down by the lake with Zabini. They're plannin' to drown them first years."

He shook his head in disgust at the futile idea as it was already raining.

They walked up to the well-worn road where dozens of horseless carriages stood waiting. Almost immediately he spotted Granger's bushy beaver head among the crowd of students hastily boarding. She stood waiting by a separate carriage that stood a few feet away from the main fleet and even through the thick rainfall he could see that she was staring directly at him. As they walked past her he made sure to give her a wide berth and a look of pure revulsion. Pansy, of course, chose to do the opposite and bumped into her shoulder as hard as she could.

"Watch it, Mudblood."

He subtly angled his head to see her reaction but only caught a brief glimpse of her hair disappearing into the carriage.

So, she must have been waiting for him even after their little dispute in the train. Gryffindors were odd like that. He'd sooner swallow a fistful of flobberworms than travel in the Heads' carriage alone with _her._ Merlin knew what he'd catch.

In his six years of knowing her he had sorely underestimated Hermione Granger. No matter what trick she managed to pull out of her sleeve every year to help her best friend Harry Potter, he realized that he frequently overlooked them as flukes. She was a know-it-all, a teachers' pet and a nuisance who simply believed that by learning spells she could overcome the vast chasm of knowledge, customs, and beliefs that separated her from the magical community. She could always find her own filthy, underprivileged niche but she could never gain the footing she hoped to achieve.

Then there was the matter of her appearance. She was a strange one, alright. Most girls in her place would make an effort. He was aware that pretty lowborn witches of muggle ancestry were in demand by a certain faction of pureblood society. These men were either ugly or old and filthy rich. They sought an unequal relationship, a meek companion less likely to demand anything but the privilege of carrying their name and produce healthy heirs. This arrangement came without the complications of dealing with a pureblood wife who exacted a claim in the property, business and society and carried the additional risk of birthing a Squib.

Granger could only become a clerk or a librarian at best…which would undoubtedly suit her just fine. Her association with Potter could land her a decent job in the Ministry at some time but then, Potter was soon to be dead.

One uncomfortable carriage ride later, they entered the Great Hall. Younger students stood wet and freezing while the older ones hurried forward to occupy the best seats at the House tables. The Great Hall looked majestic, and in Draco's private opinion, homely. The roaring fireplaces emanated the kind of soothing warmth he could never find at the Manor. Perhaps it had something to do with those countless airborne candles. The enchanted ceiling revealed fading grey clouds and just a hint of the pale moon. The scene was all the more pleasing to his eyes as he took in the conspicuous absence of Albus Dumbledore from the Staff's high table.

He didn't hate Dumbledore for the same reasons as his father did. In fact, he wasn't sure he hated him at all. What he felt was the vexing displeasure of being under his blue-eyed scrutiny. He hated feeling transparent and he couldn't stand the thought of somebody examining him in the same way he examined others. Every brief encounter with the eccentric headmaster left him feeling hollow and inexplicably childish.

"Look at all those first years." Goyle snickered by his side.

Crabbe and Zabini had apparently succeeded with their start of the year prank. He took in the wet, pitiful figures and their pale faces. Yet unaccustomed to wielding their own magic, they stood shivering and huddled into a tight group. He wondered whether he was expected to do something about them as one of them glanced towards his badge, but Minerva McGonagall interrupted his thoughts by marching in and performing a swift, powerful _"Exaresco." _

They brightened instantly.

The Sorting progressed with a slow pace as usual and Draco occupied himself by watching the other houses. Gryffindors were the most raucous group, all too pleased to be back at the castle and their spirits remained high in spite of the presence of the new Slytherin headmaster who seemed to be watching the Sorting with a calculated stillness. Ronald Weasley had regained his ghastly hair colouring and was staring moodily into his water goblet, clearly waiting for the feast to arrive. Potter was glaring daggers at Severus Snape, his gaze so intense he was sure to burst a vessel. Granger chatted animatedly with the ghost Nearly Headless Nick who appeared to be congratulating her on her new status.

He was so absorbed in watching them that he completely missed when Pansy slipped in close beside him and linked an arm through his.

"I hear you'll be receiving a private room this year," she lilted, undisguised mischief in her eyes.

"If I'm lucky." He responded in kind.

"I do wish they could've made someone else Head Girl. Granger's smart but she's so filthy and annoying." She made a face which reaffirmed why she was described as pug-faced by others. "Make sure you never listen to her, Draco. She sure bosses those two around all over the castle. But you should simply ignore her."

He ruminated over her two Knuts' worth for a moment, while she fingered his silver badge.

He watched as Severus Snape stood up to address the students of Hogwarts for the first time. The Hall fell silent without the help of a Silencing charm.

"Welcome for another new year at Hogwarts. I, Severus Snape, will be your new Headmaster."

This was received by a deafening silence. Before it could turn into hushed whispers and murmurs, he continued.

"Albus Dumbledore has been unavoidably detained from attending this session and will remain indefinitely absent from the school proceedings. Anyone with a particular wish to communicate with the previous headmaster shall do it through myself. In my office." He glanced pointedly at Potter. "I advise the prefects and House teachers to aid the first years into getting finely acquainted with the castle and its rules, and I strictly recommend the new students to read the book _Hogwarts, A History _lest you remain ignorant of its customs. Many older students will benefit from this direction too, I might add."

"Several qualified guards have been appointed at the castle boundaries and Hogwarts stands ideally protected. You are _perfectly safe _here_._ And it shall do well for you to believe so and not pay attention to idle falsehoods."

"I have decided to make a few minor changes in the rules. From this night on, any misbehaviour reported directly to me by the caretaker Mr. Argus Filch will be dealt with and the student shall be severely punished. His word carries significant weightage and my decisions will be firm and irrevocable. So I advise you all to take these words seriously." He glanced at the Weasel who was failing miserably at containing a yawn.

"In addition, I will continue to teach Defence Against Dark Arts and the rest of the teachers will remain similarly unchanged. You may now-" He cleared his throat as if it took a great effort for him to utter the next few words "the welcoming feast may now commence."

Even Draco had to snort as he started to fill his plate with roasted chicken and creamed spinach that appeared straight within his line of sight.

* * *

**I've been getting views but no reviews...please PLEASE leave one. Thanks.. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, as you can see, this story is going to be my take on the tried and tested HB/HG scenario. ;)**

**My chapters are comparatively short because I can't get rid of the habit of writing them as one-shots. Word count might only increase gradually.**

**Hope you like the next chap :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Harry's black mood permeated from his skin in the form of thick waves of destructive fury as they made their way to Gryffindor commons. Ron had long started feeling lethargic now that his hunger was satiated and the misleading quickness in his step gave away his eagerness to fall into bed.

Hermione skimmed through the list of her Head Girl duties which were apparently not as simple as she had imagined.

_Throughout the years, the Head students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry have been elected on the basis of their intelligence, academic excellence, by virtue of leadership, and a fine moral character. In addition, the Heads are required to bear patience, discipline and serve as model examples for their fellow students. _

_Following are the duties and responsibilities of a Head Boy/Girl:_

_1) Supervision of the entire body of existing prefects. You are to hold regular weekly meetings in the Heads' Office and oversee their duty/conduct._

_2) Provision of a weekly patrolling rota which shall include: name, year, house and floor of the prefect(s) assigned._

_3) Holding charge for all Hogsmeade visits; collection of forms of guardian's informed consent belonging to Third year students._

_4) Patrolling of open grounds. (Date and time of patrols are to be cross-checked by the House Heads)_

_5) Assignment of detentions; keeping an accurate record of detentions served in the Infirmary, the Owlery, Quidditch grounds, and the Forbidden Forest._

_6) Confiscation of any unidentified magical/non-magical object and providing a written report to the caretaker._

_7) Distribution of a copy of timetables to the students._

_8) Displaying of academic/extra-curricular/regulatory notices on the student notice board._

_9) Submission of review to the House heads and the staff teachers; recording the existing number of house points on a weekly basis._

_10) A monthly report is to be submitted to the headmaster in person._

_Note:_

_The list of duties is tentative and subject to the approval of the headmaster._

_Head students shall be granted a private, password regulated, single person dormitory in their respective house commons._

_These rooms shall connect to a common Heads' office._

_Access to the Prefects' Bathroom situated on the Fifth floor._

_Head persons reserve the right to deduct House points from the prefects._

Hermione wondered if she was going to have any time for herself and her reading for N.E.W.T.s, in between juggling duties and the pending research for Horcruxes. The looming threat of her partnership with the ill-tempered Head Boy weighed down heavily upon her, if the train ride was any indication. She had an ominous feeling that she was going to have to do it all alone. Just like always.

"Trust the slimy git to get his hands on something he doesn't deserve." Ron muttered next to her, as if reading her thoughts, as they entered the Gryffindor common room situated on the seventh floor.

"What else could you expect from Snape?" Harry grunted "Probably part of his grand scheme to bring his master over to the castle and take over. What was Dumbledore _thinking?_"

"Harry…"

"Don't, Hermione. I'm sick of this elusiveness. It's almost like he deliberately keeps dodging me to go off for one of his crazy missions. Well, here I am trying to learn a bunch of spells and try to get a hold of my magic while Voldemort prepares to destroy the whole bloody country! I don't care if he snoops in my head! I don't care if he's got an army of dementors or trolls or those inferi! I want to fight him. And I want to know how!"

"Harry, you're being ludicrous. I don't want to be the one to say this but Voldemort has killed and tortured hundreds of people. Your parents weren't killed for nothing, they died saving you. How can you blame Dumbledore for wishing what's best for you?"

"I don't need his wishes. I need answers!"

She sighed. "Then you should talk to Professor Snape. You heard what he said an hour ago."

"But why do I have to? Why did he leave? Why couldn't he _tell _me for once?"

As smart as she was, she held no answers to her friend's naïve questioning. Dumbledore's agile mind operated on a plane different from other lowly mortals and nobody could tell what it had brewing. But she trusted him more than anyone and she knew that his plans would unfold once Harry realized that it was not solely about himself.

"You've just got to sleep on it, mate. Talk to the old bat in the morning. He's probably waiting for you to show up, banging at his door. Why give him the pleasure?"

Strangely enough, Ron's advice seemed to have the desired effect. Harry nodded thoughtfully and began trudging up the stairs to his dormitory.

Baffled, but not beyond belief, she stared after them. _Boys._

She glanced at the parchment in her hand and looked around. The common room stood empty save for a few Third Years who dozed on the sofas.

Her searching gaze zeroed upon the narrow passage beneath the stairway leading to the girls' dormitories. It was lit by a single torch. Suddenly Hermione felt very lonely. She walked down the carpeted hallway which was devoid of the common room's rich warmth and stopped in front of a red drapery. Its shimmery contour reminded her of Harry's Invisibility Cloak.

She extended one probing finger towards it. At her touch, the curtain parted with an elegant swish to reveal an equally elegant portrait of a handsome knight dozing softly in a chair. He had golden, wavy hair and something about his refined features made her think of…

No, that couldn't be right. Godric Gryffindor's hair was light brown which had always been covered by a velvet wizard's hat, the same one which sat in the Headmaster's Office now known as the Sorting Hat. She took in his half-closed eyes, sculpted cheekbones, bow shaped mouth and fine clothing. His sword rested beside him. _Why did he look so familiar?_

Merlin, she was staring at Sir Leonard Gryffindor, his younger brother!

As she watched, the knight's eyes opened fully and an alluring smile lit up his face.

"You seem to have reached the correct conclusion, miss." He spoke in a deep, rich voice.

Her eyes widened. "Can you-?...did you just read my mind?"

He chuckled. "No, I saw the realization upon your face."

He gave her person a cursory glance. "And what do they call you?"

She debated if there was anything improper about his manner but couldn't bring herself to care.

"I'm Hermione Granger."

He cocked his head to the side thoughtfully.

"Granger…muggleborn I presume. You have that transcendental look about you."

"It favors you", he added glancing at her frown. She smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir."

"Do call me Leonard."

She stayed silent.

"Well, I give you my heartiest congratulations for the esteemed position. What do you wish your password to be?"

His voice was doing a number on her already tired brain.

"I…I think 'Gryffindor' will be fine."

He grinned.

"So 'Gryffindor' it shall be. Goodnight, Hermione Granger."

Hearing her own name in such a way made heat crawl up her face.

"G'night…Leonard."

The portrait gave way to reveal her new room. She climbed inside and slowly made her way to the bed. She heard the portrait door closing. Five minutes later, she realized that her heart had now returned to its normal pace. Laughing at her own idiocy, she took in her surroundings for the first time.

The room was ornate and spacious. It was bathed in an orange glow from the fireplace. Done in wooden panelling, the walls gave way to reveal a ceiling similar to the Great Hall's. The maroon tapestry stretched wall-to-wall and complimented the queen-sized bed on which she sat. She stretched her hands to feel the red and gold comforter, marveling its lush texture.

The ensemble was complete with a mahogany desk, an armchair and a bay window with seating. She spied two doors. One was opened slightly to reveal a small, built-in bathroom. She stood up to inspect the second one, expecting a long stairway beyond it, leading to the Heads' office. Instead she found another narrow hallway. This one was significantly colder. Twenty steps later, the passage widened into a brightly lit room.

She gaped in disbelief. She now stood in the Heads' common office which, by common knowledge was known to be located on the first floor. Another wonder to add to the castle's magic. Looking around, she saw three similar hallways which must be leading up to the other Houses.

A throaty giggle made her look over.

Oh, Lord.

Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson already occupied the wide central table, actively making out. Pansy's head was thrown back with her long, black hair spread out like the medusa's snakes. Malfoy was sucking on her neck, his hands unhurriedly inching up her skirt and his blond hair appeared mussed. They must have been doing this for some time.

Well, time up.

She picked a thick hardbound book from a nearby shelf, walked up to them and dropped it on the table.

The noise made Pansy jump out with a yelp, making Malfoy fall back on his ass.

"_OW!"_

"Hello, I've been calling your name for a while, didn't you hear me?," she inquired sweetly.

"You stupid, mudblood_** BITCH**_!" He screeched up at her.

_Ugh._

She turned to Pansy.

"Get out before I deduct a thousand points."

She must have been quite dazed from her session, as she sped out without a word of protest. She noticed that she used the main entryway and not the one to Malfoy's room.

Satisfied at her deed, she looked down at him.

"If I catch you fooling around one more time-"

"What?" He interrupted, "Pissed because you aren't getting any?"

She snorted at his ignorance.

"This is an office, Malfoy. In case you forgot, you've got an independent room much suitable for your debauchery."

He ignored her.

"I'm right, aren't I? You're jealous."

"Whatever floats your boat, Malfoy. I don't particularly care. Just keep it all away from me."

"We were plenty away from you, Granger. You're the one who walked in sniffing after me. Well, you've got your heart's wish-" he grinned maliciously, "complete with a visual."

She stared at him, uncomprehending.

"Well, go on…Go up your little room."

His nasty ferret speech was getting on her nerves.

"You look quite nice at my feet. I suppose you should stay that way. _Petrificus Totalus."_

His smirk froze on his face.

She nodded back at him, and made her way back to her room.

Her fatigue must have finally caught up to her. Sleepily, she changed into her pyjamas and slipped into the bed. The warmth cocooned her instantly. Breathing in the subtle smell of fresh bedding, she fell into deep, peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the positive response. Every review, fav and follow brings a smile to my face. :)**

**So here's the next one.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Draco woke up feeling notably sore all over his body. His muscles felt like they'd been traded overnight by rigid cables in place of supple fibre. Even his tongue felt heavy. All thanks to that dried up, prudish little wretch. Her potent Body-bind spell had finally faded sometime around two in the morning and he had to walk back to his room limping like an old witch. He swore just thinking about it. That consolatory Head Girl badge must have gotten to her already massive head. She seemed to have acquired a new cocky attitude in addition to that aggravating bossiness. Talking him down and taking points left and right. Making a fool out of him, _the nerve! _He was going to make her pay. Maybe not immediately, but he'd make her pay alright. Preferably when she was least expecting it.

He got out of bed gingerly. It was start of the weekend and classes were scheduled to start from Monday. He could have slept in till late but he liked to start his day early when he was at school. He opened his trunk to pick out some fresh robes for the day and stepped into the shower.

If he were being completely honest, he knew he had expected, even hoped for her to walk in on the pair of them. Just so it could mess with her head. He had managed to shrug off Pansy's attempts for the greater part of the night but he hadn't been able to resist when he saw that desk smack in the middle of a common territory that he was to share with Granger, knowing that she would come in to investigate it any moment. What he hadn't counted on, was her gaining the upper hand and leaving him petrified on the ground.

Well, all things considered, he always got his revenge. Tidied up and feeling immensely satisfied at his reflection, he was preparing to leave his room when he heard muffled rustling. It seemed to originate from the other door, so the little mudblood must be up and about. This was way too good an opportunity to miss, hence he changed his tracks and headed for the office.

He tried to enter as sneakily as possible but the damn girl had the ears of a bat. She gave no outward response to his presence but he could tell from the way her spine stiffened. She sat poised at the head of the long table with stacks of parchment and quills scattered around her. Her hands alternated between writing down something and flicking her wand with quick, agile movements. She was muttering under her breath.

"What the hell are you doing?"

All her frenzied activity came to an abrupt halt. It pleased him immensely to know that she knew better than to ignore him. Her head rose slowly and he felt the full impact of the murderous glare she sent his way. He sneered automatically.

She opened her mouth to retort but then thought better of it and resumed her work.

"Take a seat and help me copy down the half of these."

She slid a stack of parchment towards him.

"And what are they supposed to be?"

"Timetables for the years Five and below. Here, you can do Ravenclaw and Slytherin."

He walked down to where she was sitting, and stood towering over her.

"Now here's the thing Granger. We haven't gotten around to laying down some ground rules. Luckily for you, there's only one: You don't tell me what to do."

She finally looked up at him. "Oh, I wouldn't even dare. But here's the thing, _Malfoy. _You just have to do it."

"I don't have to do a darn thing. You seem perfectly capable of tackling these alone, and I have got breakfast to attend to."

She pushed off her chair and stood up to face him.

"I don't care to know how you manage to bully your housemates into doing all your dirty work but it won't work on me. You've been given a badge here when you would've been a lot more useful getting shipped off to _Durmstrang_. So accept the responsibility and do your share of work. They are to be distributed first thing in the morning."

He listened to her griping with mounting anger. That dig about Durmstrang had been her crossing the line. She was still mistaking him for one of those Gryffindor idiots whom she thought she could boss around and he wouldn't have that any cost.

Fuming, he gripped her collar with a single fist, absently noting that she was still in her pyjamas. One of those baggy, hideous things…could she be any more of a prude?

"Listen to me and listen closely, Mudblood. You can keep up this charade of playing tough as long as you like but know this, you'll never fool me. I'll do whatever I want, whenever I want and you won't do a damn thing about it. You know why, don't you?" he pulled her closer to his face, "because I will break your neck."

He noted with satisfaction as her eyes widened and mouth dropped open. He pushed her off and sent her staggering into the chair. Pulling out his wand, he pointed it toward his other hand.

"_Scourgify."_

Her eyes were glinting with suppressed rage.

"Now go off and clean yourself up. You have a foul case of morning breath."

Her face tinged pink but he couldn't tell whether it was due to embarrassment or anger. Possibly both.

After giving her a look full of disgust, he turned to make his exit, making sure to knock down her stacks of timetables with a swipe of his arm on his way out.

Today looked promising already.

* * *

Hermione began loading her plate with sausages and bacon as soon as she sat herself at the breakfast table. Ron's eyes bulged as he took in the amount of food she was mindlessly piling up.

"Hey, leave some for me!"

She silenced him with a glare. "Finish yours first, Ronald."

"Er-Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Yes, how about you Harry? Had a good night's sleep?"

They stared at their friend who was behaving very un-Hermione like for their first morning back at Hogwarts. She was staring at her food with a deadly intensity and her bushy hair nearly crackled with electricity. The way she stabbed at her sausage had them convinced that she was sure to cause some damage to her food as well as the cutlery.

They saw this side of hers very rarely. She was usually polite, meek even. The only time she appeared animated was in class while firing off answers, or when she was scolding them. Then there had also been that brief spew thing. But that had been quite a while ago. So they wondered what could have happened in the last ten hours that had her so agitated.

Harry dropped his spoon first.

"What did he do?" he demanded.

"Who?" Ron asked, stupefied.

"That git Malfoy." He ground out.

She lowered her head, suddenly tired. She sighed as she recalled the embarrassing episode of the morning. She had allowed him to get to her. He never got to her. She had been sitting there like a duck and gaping like a fool. Somewhere in the back of her mind she'd had to marvel at his audacity. Really, who did he think he was? Acting like a Neanderthal, knocking her around like a caveman. She would've thoroughly given him a piece of her mind, except she'd been too shocked to move. Malfoy was just a bully, but she'd never been at the receiving end of anything apart from his ridiculous taunts and that horrid word he was all too fond of. And a liar too! He'd been obviously lying about her 'morning' breath for she had brushed her teeth first thing after waking up.

And now she was going to have to do those timetables all by herself. Oh, she wouldn't let him get away with it in a million years; but she couldn't risk having no timetables to give away to rest of the students while she figured out what was to be done. Talking to Snape was the obvious option but she figured it was absurd to be complaining over something as trivial as this. Besides, Snape would undoubtedly take the ferret's side.

She rubbed at the sore spot on her neck where her top had dug into her skin when he had pulled.

"Seriously, 'Mione. What did he do?", Ron asked, now concerned.

"Oh he was just being his usual charming self. Nothing too alarming. He refused to do his share of the job is all."

They appeared outraged at this. Well, looking back now, it wasn't all that surprising, was it?

"You want me to set him straight?"

She sent a grateful, albeit amused look at Harry.

"No, boys. I don't want anybody to end up in the Hospital Wing. I'll handle him on my own just fine. Don't I always?"

Harry and Ron glanced uncertainly at each other but knowing better than to argue with her, dropped the subject.

The three of them looked over to the Slytherin table, who weren't their usual miserable lot as their beloved Head Boy was holding court. He seemed to be enacting a scene that Hermione realized with a sinking feeling was exactly what had transpired in their office an hour ago. He was obviously exaggerating her facial expressions. She distinctly remembered not having begged him for anything. And she hadn't pulled out her hair, dammit!

Like a scene out of a muggle teen flick, one by one the Slytherin heads turned over to look at her. They appeared delighted. And they called Gryffindors gullible, how couldn't they know that Malfoy was nothing but a Grade A coward with a God complex?

She ignored their mocking gazes and instead focused on the Ferret in charge, who by chance was staring directly at her. Upon meeting her eyes, his face split into a Cheshire grin. _How immature. _She kept her face carefully blank and turned her focus back on her friends.

* * *

He couldn't have missed that sour expression even as she struggled to hide it. Oh, he'd show her. This could turn into a fascinating educational experience for him. His very own personal Mudblood Studies. He figured she'd soon sic her boyfriends onto him and he'd show them too.

Although their game had been on since that first time they'd known about their positions, but being the Slytherin that he was, he deemed it an apt time to start keeping score.

_Draco 1, Granger 0._

* * *

**Just a few words of encouragement? Please review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Dear readers, ****y u no review? :(**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Hermione hadn't been prepared for the attention that her badge seemed to be getting today. She had spent most of her time being known as the nerdy, forgettable girl who was Harry Potter's friend and the brains behind all their adventures that now the sole spotlight over her threw her completely. She couldn't decide whether it was a positive sort of attention, she imagined that wearing that badge must give her an unapproachable vibe.

She watched a pair of first year girls stare at her with an awed expression. They clung to each other by their arms, hesitant to approach her. She had just begun to walk towards them when they backpedalled and turned to Ginny Weasley who happened to be standing close. They looked up to the red haired girl and began speaking in shrill, hurried voices. Ginny gave them one of her dazzling smiles, ruffled one's hair and answered back in her usual breezy manner. The girls grinned back and ran in the direction that Ginny had pointed.

Strangely affronted, Hermione waved at Ginny who caught her eye and walked over to her.

"Prefect at your service, madam Head Girl."

She huffed.

"What did those girls want?"

"Oh, those cuties? They just forgot the way to the girls' lavatory. I swear this ancient castle could do with one good _map._ Reckon you could look into it, Head Girl?"

"Oh stop it, you. But you're right. I'll discuss it with-" She had begun to say Malfoy but stopped as she considered the repercussions. "-with Professor McGonagall."

But Ginny didn't miss it.

"Oh, yeah. That. How's that situation coming through?"

She sighed.

"He's being a right arsehole, Ginny. I thought he'd have acquired some sense of decency over these years. But he can't utter a full sentence without throwing in 'mudblood'. What's worse is that he refuses to cooperate. He's an immature, bigoted ass." She said rubbing her forehead.

Ginny laughed as if the whole thing was highly amusing.

"Oh 'Mione. You can handle my brother, so I'm sure you're just as capable of handling _him._"

That was easy for her to say. She didn't know how much he _hated_ her.

"Okay, I want you to inform all our Prefects about the meeting I'll be holding tomorrow evening. 5 pm sharp."

"Your wish is my command, Head Girl." Ginny mock saluted and made her way out of the great hall, a ballerina's grace in her step. She watched as quite a number of male heads turned to watch her walk away.

She looked around to see whether Harry was one of them but he wasn't around, neither was Ron. They must have left for the Quidditch pitch then. Harry had nursed a massive crush over the fiery redhead for quite a while and she could bet that Ron had no idea. He wasn't even aware of his own feelings, let alone Harry's, his best friend. She had long abandoned her girly fantasies that she'd associated with Ron. Cringing inwardly as she recalled the way she used to imagine themselves together…holding hands, sharing desserts, snogging… marrying someday in the future when the war was blissfully behind them, now she fought in a shudder at the picture. He was adorable, good looking, easy going and loyal, but he was also painfully dense. She just couldn't stand the thought of being with somebody who wasn't her intellectual equal, if not superior. Besides he was looking interested in Lavender Brown these days, who seemed to be perfectly happy receiving his attention.

Hermione couldn't help but think that she was getting too old for these things. Having spent three weeks of summer hiking with her cousins and travelling some of the exotic destinations in the world had left her feeling undeniably full. Full of knowledge and experiences and she wanted to share that with someone who could appreciate it, cherish it. And she would find that someone when the right time came.

Shaking her head at the direction of her thoughts, she began climbing up the stairs to the first floor. She still had all those timetables to finish. Malfoy was probably off for one of his dalliances.

The office was supposed to be empty around this time but as she walked in, she saw Anthony Goldstein sitting in one of the chairs presumably waiting for her.

"Hello, Anthony."

He turned and smiled back at her as he stood up.

"Hey, Head Girl."

She rolled her eyes at the address which she was now getting used to, but really, inwardly she was just marveling at how much he seemed to have changed. His longish dark hair hung around his bright blue eyes, giving him a mysterious air. Handsome face, quite nicely built too, she thought as she gave his body a discreet glance. She remembered him from their DA days but had he always been quite this fetching?

Being Ravenclaw, he surely didn't seem to have missed a thing but gave no indication of minding her perusal. In fact, he appeared to be doing the same to her.

"What can I do for you?" she asked.

"Oh, I just came by to give you these."

He handed her two sheets of parchment that were filled with names of students written in neat, elegant handwriting.

"Names of all the Ravenclaws in Fifth year and below, just as you requested."

She remembered asking Padma Patil for them in passing but was grateful just as well.

"Thanks, that was awfully quick of you. You're the first house to have turned them in."

He grinned, cheeks dimpling on each side.

"Just doing my job."

"Well, then. Can you inform the rest of your prefects that there's going to be a meeting here, tomorrow at five?"

"Will do." He paused, seemingly making up his mind about something. "I saw the way you handled Snape back there in the train. I must say I was impressed."

She smiled at his choice of conversation.

"Oh that was just him being his normal self. You don't share many classes with us, do you? He behaves like that uniformly."

He nodded.

"I can imagine that but still, he seemed to have something specifically against you."

"You're right. Our discord goes way back to our first year. He dislikes us because he thinks we go out of our way to break the school rules. I think he made me Head Girl just so he could spite my friends."

"I disagree with you there; you were simply the best choice for the position."

She looked up to find him watching her intently. An unexpected warm feeling seeped into her belly.

Not knowing what to say she simply smiled and ended with "Thanks."

"Well, congratulations for the badge, Hermione. I'll see you tomorrow at five then."

He made to walk away but stopped at the sight of Malfoy leaning casually in the doorway. When did _he _turn up?

He gave no indication of moving from his perch at the door, purposely blocking the Ravenclaw's way.

"Excuse me."

With all the quickness of a pregnant seal, he grudgingly moved to the side.

"Git." She muttered under her breath and busied herself at the main table. She collected all the stuff from the morning, the thick bundles and spare quills, including the sheets with names from Ravenclaw. She would get farther with these if she went back to her own common room.

"What was that?"

Ignoring him, she made her way to her dorm.

"Hey!"

"What?" She gritted out, still facing away from him.

"What was that?" he repeated stupidly, as if she was mentally incapable of understanding him for the first time.

"What was _what_?"

"Why is he meeting you tomorrow?"

She turned to look at him, only to find annoyed curiosity on his face but he settled back to his usual sneer when she faced him.

She raised her eyebrows, "I have called a Prefects' Meeting in the evening. Seeing as you're quite busy wasting time, I saw it fit to invite the other prefects. Might as well get some work done. I seem to have missed Slytherin though, could you inform them on my behalf?" she asked, her voice mock sweet.

She couldn't see anything wrong with what she said but his mouth twisted into a snarl at her words.

"And you're telling me now? Didn't you see it fit to inform the freakin' Head Boy, Granger? Or did it slip your mind that you need to consult _me _first?"

Appalled at the sudden change in his tune, she spoke.

"What is your problem? You made it perfectly clear in the morning that you had no wish of doing the work. I called a meeting, big deal. What's it to you? You don't even have to attend. I'll handle it perfectly on my own. Why don't you spend your time entertaining your pals and rehearsing your theatrics?"

His angry face cleared. With rising irritation, she watched as the familiar smirk spread over his face.

"So. That's what this is about."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You're pissed about this morning. But really, Granger. All I meant was for you to take on those timetables alone. Meaningless scribble work does not become a Malfoy."

She gaped at him.

"Meaningless? I can't believe you. Work is work, no matter how small it appears to you. Why can't you get this into your skull that we're to do this as a team?"

He snorted, previous temper forgotten.

"I didn't say anything different, did I? You could handle them on your own; I would have simply taken up something else."

She refused to entertain his mocking ideas any further.

"Look, I don't care. All I ask of you is to share the responsibility that has been given to you, overlooking who you're supposed to be sharing it with. I didn't ask for any of this and I would love to have you kicked out from here. In fact, I'm looking forward to the moment when you mess up so badly that even Snape won't be able to save you."

She could see how her words affected him. His eyes glinted with fury and his jaw clenched visibly.

"You're forgetting who you're talking to."

She scoffed.

"No, Malfoy. How could I possibly forget when you're always in my face?"

She didn't see it happening, but suddenly she felt the pointed tip of a wand digging into her throat. She followed the wooden length with her eyes to his clenched fist, knuckles white around it. She looked up into his eyes, noticing for the first time that they were grey. Like cold, hard steel. For the first time in her life, being this close to him inspired a distinct flicker of fear in her blood.

Still refusing to get intimidated, she raised her hand and carefully pushed his wand to the side, all the while looking into his eyes. She watched the way his jaw ticked harder at this.

He looked like a living, breathing time bomb ready to explode. How could someone get so worked up at being simply reminded of their duties? Did he honestly think so highly of himself?

"If you wish to attend the meeting, you can meet me here tomorrow fifteen minutes earlier, so we can discuss about it." She enunciated clearly.

Seeing as he still didn't respond, she pulled her eyes away from his, clutched her stuff tighter to her chest and walked out of the office.

* * *

She yawned as she crossed out the last name from the list. The remaining prefects had owled her their complete House lists eventually by midnight and she had spent the last three hours putting all the names on their respective timetables. It was a menial, tiring job but she was no stranger to hard work.

She divided the timetables into four separate stacks, she would hand them over to the prefects in the morning to be distributed on Monday. She cracked her knuckles, wondering what Malfoy must have been doing all this while. Just the thought of him peacefully drooling on his pillow while she slaved away made her blood boil.

She stood up from her chair and stretched. She'd returned to her room when Harry, Ron and Ginny had started accusing her of being a bore in the middle of their small Every Flavoured Bean party in their common room.

She walked around a bit to get the blood pumping back into her bum and legs. Pure instinct made her open the door that lead to the office.

Lying on the ground, in pristinely knotted bundles of faded, yellow parchment were the timetables for Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

Her tired eyes stared at them in horror. Not knowing what to do, Hermione Granger threw her head back and screamed.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? Please tell me what you think, otherwise I'd have no way of knowing whether its going good or going downhill.. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The incessant knocking at his door woke him up.

"Go 'way, Pansy." He muttered through the sleepy haze wishing that for once in her life, she would take a friggin hint and briefly forgetting that Pansy never knocked.

The banging just got harder.

"Merlin's balls, woman! What are you even doing up so early?" He shouted.

He pulled the covers up to his face and pressed his head farther back into the pillow.

"Draco Malfoy, if you don't open up this instant you'll be very sorry! I promise you!"

His eyes snapped open. Granger's magically amplified voice permeating into his room effectively woke him up. He grinned. Well, going back to sleep was out of the question now. He took his sweet time getting up. Yawning and stretching like a satisfied cat after a long night's sleep, he glanced at the closed door. He debated whether he should just walk up to the door to tell her off or settle back in for some early morning amusement.

He silently unlocked the door with a non-verbal which turned out to be a pretty fantastic idea as Granger, who must have been leaning on his door like a demented muggle, promptly fell on her face at his threshold.

Despite having just woken up, Draco threw his head back and laughed. Now this was a sight for the sore eyes. She hastily stood up, with her hair falling into her face and her face beet red. His laughter gradually subsided as he noticed an unfamiliar expression settle over her features. In fact, her entire demeanour now resembled that of a cornered rabbit ready to bolt. She wasn't even looking at him, not really. She was eyeballing his chest at intervals and then looking away briskly. He looked down to his bare chest when the realization of the century descended upon him with the weight of a ten tonne hippogriff.

Oh this was too rich.

Buck-toothed, bushy haired, incessant know-it-all and the recently appointed head girl of Hogwarts was, in fact, a _girl._

He didn't know what came over him. Smirking, he took a fistful of the bed covers and cast them aside with a grand flourish. Stretching again for her sake, he reached for the emerald coloured silk robe hanging on the back of a chair.

She gave a small squeal at the sight of his boxers clad self and turned away to face the door.

"Fancied a chat, Granger?"

A beat later, she spoke in a decidedly higher voice.

"Yes, I would appreciate if you cover yourself up and meet me in the office within fifteen minutes." With that, she scampered out of his room without giving him a chance to retaliate.

Deflated, he settled back on his bed. _Some Gryffindor._

* * *

_Open up or you'll be sorry._

Very sorry indeed. She hadn't counted upon the slimy git to be this crafty even at six in the morning.

She had spent the remainder of her night tossing in her bed, occasionally sitting up to look at all the finished schedules sitting innocently upon her desk, only to seethe in anger at the sight time and again.

She had acknowledged at some point of time during the past two days that her year ahead was going to be quite a strenuous one and her partnership with Draco Malfoy was only going to aid to the case. She had even been unconsciously gearing up for an impending face-off between them, one that had somehow been neglected for the past three years or so in favour of other important things. But juvenile antics and name calling be damned, that albino ferret was now simply asking for an old muggle style punch in the face.

She'd had every intention to march into his room and hex the living crap out of him. Because really, what did he hope to achieve by turning in those timetables _now?_ She wasn't going to tolerate this behaviour just so he could find his own sick amusement. She had imagined pouring ice-cold water over his bed in his sleep or hexing his hair red or something but she'd been thwarted with the multiple locking charms he'd placed at his door. She'd wondered if he was paranoid or whether it was just a Slytherin thing.

She blushed again as she recalled the sight and then proceeded to admonish herself over being so ridiculous.

Thirty minutes later, she heard his door opening. She looked over to find him fully dressed in his predictable black robes, his blonde hair parted to the side and the expression of the world's biggest egomaniac plastered upon his face.

She wasted no time beating around the bush.

"I know you hate me and my friends and derive some sort of sadistic pleasure by trying to make our lives as difficult as you can, but these childish games have got to stop. Why must you expend so much time and energy over such pointless things?"

He stared at her as she relayed her honest concerns, that eternal smirk poised on his lips. As the early morning light filtered in through the windows and illuminated his person just so, Hermione could vaguely see why he was so full of himself. Empirically speaking, he could be described as good looking, when added to the fact that he stood as the world's richest poster boy for all Death Eaters and purebloods alike, she understood why so many girls fought for his attention. It was no wonder that he had incontestably ruled the house of Slytherin for years and she realised now, that it had less to do with his father's identity and more to do with his own singularity.

"If you're under the delusion that I did those timetables by myself, you're sure to be disappointed." He stated lazily.

"What do you mean?"

He scoffed.

"Do you honestly think I would waste my time scribbling away timetables for children? I had one of those filthy _elves _do it for me." He watched with utter satisfaction as her faux peaceful disposition disappeared in an instant.

"You WHAT?"

"Nasty green face it had. Huge muddy eyes somewhat similar to your own. I dragged it out from the kitchens. I told him he'd better hurry up with them, couldn't have anyone think I was slacking." He goaded.

Hermione stared at his face in absolute horror. He gave no indication of feeling the littlest bit sorry for what he had done. In fact he looked mighty proud of being clever enough to have thought of it.

"You're a lazy bastard, Malfoy. Do you even realize that what you did was completely counterproductive, not to mention utterly inhumane and callous?"

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm touched by your concern. Over creatures whose primary objective in life is to be useful to wizards no less, but I'm sure they'd have done the same for you if you'd asked them nicely. Most of them are unable detect the stench of filthy blood."

"You idiot! I'd finished them by myself and I know you knew it, so why in the hell did you make him go through it?"

He was momentarily thrown by the fact that she was defending the efforts of a single bloody elf in favour of her own but he didn't linger over the thought for long.

"Oh, stop being a compulsive bitch. You wanted the timetables and you got them well within time. Time for you to get off my case."

She was livid. She couldn't fathom how he expected her to simply overlook this and ignore the rotten way he had of getting things done. Simply so he could prove a point. As if those poor elves didn't have enough on their hands already.

"I'm going to report this to the headmaster. I'm not letting you get away with this."

She gave him one promising look and swept out of the office. She distantly heard him mimicking her voice.

* * *

He stepped into the Slytherin common room hoping to run into Blaise. He needed something to get his mind off the damn mudblood for a while as she seemed to have settled into it, violating his peace. He wasn't concerned about her threats as much as he resented the fact that she seemed to be always looking for ways to imply how unfit she thought he was for the job. 'Deal with it' she'd said. The little hypocrite was the one who couldn't deal with it.

As much as he hated the very ground she walked on, he couldn't let her prove herself to be right and lose his position beside her to some _Ravenclaw_ loser. Besides, Severus Snape had warned him about this but at that time he'd been way too sure that Granger would chicken out. She always did whenever he was concerned, pretending to be above dealing with him like the high and mighty bitch she was. Anyhow, now that their positions were all good and settled all that remained now was to teach her a lesson.

And he had barely begun.

It was sometime around seven in the morning so didn't really expect his housemates to be up so early on a Sunday. But screw it, _I'm the Head Boy._

He took the stairs down into the seventh year boy's dormitory, deactivated the standard wards that every Slytherin habitually put on their dwelling with a flick of his wand and stepped into the room.

It was dark, and no sign of the morning had pervaded this part of the castle so deep inside the dungeons. Being Slytherin, he was finely attuned with the darkness and made no move to banish it. He walked right up to the bed where he could make out Blaise's form and a slender arm belonging to a girl curved around his waist. Two days into school and he was back to his philandering ways. Momentarily envying his peaceful slumber, he kicked his bed hard uncaring of his brunette companion.

"What the-!" he started awake.

"Get up, Zabini." He addressed the girl who had sat up bolt upright and was currently blinking up at him. "Get out."

She gave Blaise a fleeting look but he was busy yawning theatrically. She scowled at him, but hurriedly proceeded to gather her clothes and left without a word. She was obviously not a Slytherin.

"Draco, mate is that you? Couldn't make out your face behind all the glare. That badge could literally blind someone."

He rolled his eyes good naturedly and sat down next to him.

"So what brings you to our lair?"

"Damn but I miss this lair." He stated as he surveyed their dorm. It was dark and gothic, furnished in black wood and appeared not the least bit cluttered. Curving serpents and dragons were carved onto the granite walls which moved in tide with the waves of the Black lake overhead. Every inch of it spoke of secret, forgotten tales and mysteries etched upon the walls. It also rung of familiarity.

Somewhere off to their right, Crabbe was snoring.

"Not really, though." He improvised. His own private dorm was grand and luxurious but nothing too different from his quarters back home.

"You pissed off my date."

"You're welcome."

Blaise scoffed, and then reached for his wand beneath his pillow. He flicked it once to light the green lamps.

"I needed to get away from that insane muggle bitch." After he'd relayed true version of the events of the past two days, he looked up to find Blaise trying hard to contain his laughter.

"To think you got so worked up over a bunch of schedules! At the end of the month you might just end up killing each other."

"Yeah, well. I don't really care provided I kill her first." He muttered, recalling the prissy way she'd called him a lazy bastard. The word was resourceful. He knew working smart held more class than working hard and he'd rather die than trade his Slytherin ways for those squeaky Hufflepuff ones.

"I would offer my sympathies but I'm sort of curious about how this thing might turn out. You could bring her down a notch or two and even get back at Potter in the process."

He smirked.

"Bit slow on the uptake, Zabini. I'm already working on that. But you're right. I'd never miss an opportunity if it means pissing off the Boy Wonder, especially now when his loony mentor seems to have deserted him."

"Old bugger." he said, bringing his voice down. "What about the Dark Lord?"

He looked at him sharply. "What about him?"

"I heard he's somewhere in Russia now trying to collaborate with giants and trolls. Creating this rainbow army with all kinds of outlandish creatures. Bit too much for a war against muggles, don't you think?"

He stared hard at his friend who seemed intent to wriggle out the knowledge about the Dark Lord he didn't have. He understood where he was coming from. Born to a mother who went through husbands with the same drive as someone who went through clothes, he had a deep seated desire to prove himself worthy to someone. More ambitious than any Slytherin he'd ever encountered, he suspected that Blaise wanted to join the Dark Lord somewhere along the line, unlike himself who'd had the responsibility thrust upon him. Although he'd never voiced it, Blaise was very much interested in everything pertaining to the Dark Lord these days and had somehow taken a dislike to Potter akin to his own.

He sighed.

"I don't know, Blaise. Mother wants me to join the Ministry." He said honestly.

He felt the bed rocking as he looked up to find him guffawing again.

"The Ministry! Oh, I'll be-", he snorted loudly, "You'd be about as useful there as a Blast-Ended Screwt in a band."

"Beats being a bedridden horndog anyday."

"Oh yeah? At least mine are willing."

"You're a sick freak, Zabini-"

They continued their jabbering till they'd woken up the rest the Slytherins in their dorm with their noise. They ended up playing several rounds of Exploding Snap and wizard's chess. Someone invited Pansy and the girls, and another snuck in several crates of butterbeer from the kitchens. One of the many upsides of living in the dungeons was that daylight never interfered with their fun. Draco stayed there and spent the large part of the day watching and enjoying the antics of his fellow housemates till he was almost positive that one Hermione Granger was about as far from his mind as she could possibly be.

* * *

**review? please? :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"I fail to see how any of this is my concern, Miss Granger. The objective was satisfied. Students belonging to years six and seven shall receive their schedules by owl post after they've been arranged by the House Heads. Surely that's all there is to the task of compiling _timetables._" Snape stated this with a disturbing sort of cheerfulness.

He had chosen to reject the Headmaster's quarters for his use and had boldly decided to run the office from his own rank, dark quarters situated in the dungeons. Hermione couldn't help but help but think that this had something to do with Dumbledore's mysterious directions.

She stood her ground.

"Draco Malfoy forcibly threatened a Hogwarts employed elf into doing something that was his own responsibility. Not only did he abuse his power, he also made an innocent creature drift from his own work and burdened him with a cruel and futile task without paying any thought to the overall motive. I can't help but think, _Sir, _that it requires some sort of disciplinary action."

Snape settled back in the chair and crossed his fingers in front of him, eyes deceptively intent.

"I believe it does." He leaned forward a bit. "However, this accusation also requires a valid _proof. _Bring me the elf, Granger. And I'll be happy to tend to your foolish, though admittedly stalwart concerns."

She stared at him while her mind whirred with speculations. Her past experience with elves indicated that she would fail to bring one of them out of their deluded comfort zones in front of the headmaster. But the mere thought of seeing the colour leave his pale face as Draco Malfoy learnt of his demotion from the post of Head Boy was tempting enough for her to try.

She belatedly realized that she was indeed fooling herself. How was she to find and convince a green skinned, goggle eyed elf and present him to Snape? How was she to know if Malfoy hadn't threatened him over this too? Moreover, what were the chances that Snape wouldn't just leave him off with a mere warning?

She lowered her head and sighed. Who was she kidding? Malfoy was not the first, nor the last person in this school to harass them. Hadn't her own friends maltreated the house elves all these years by their random kitchen visits, impromptu parties, essay requests and stalking orders?

_They _like _it, Hermione. _They'd said as if it made up for their own insensitivity.

She also realized that Malfoy hadn't simply meant to annoy her by his stupid action. He had also intended for her to go through these very motions of failed attempts to make her feel worthless and foolish. She hated feeling foolish.

Now inexplicably angry, she looked back at Snape. He had been watching her too, as if aware of her every thought and smirked in encouragement. His way of saying,_ whatcha gonna do now, silly girl?_

"Where is Professor Dumbledore, Sir?" she asked him plainly.

His face blanked over as if it'd been like that from the start. But Hermione was smart enough to know that she had asked the right thing.

"What concern is it of yours, Miss Granger?"

"I'm only curious, Professor. He left us with a substantial amount of information and it's not like him to simply disappear without as much as a parting advice." Almost immediately she realized that this was absolutely _not_ the right thing to reveal.

But like always, Snape was back to smirking like he already knew.

"Substantial information, Miss Granger? I'd like to think that any information is given with the sole purpose of the same being put to adequate use, only if one is clever enough to recognize it. However, Albus Dumbledore is a man of strange ideas so I do not pretend to know what he really wants. But I'll tell you this; he left me with the responsibility of this school and the people residing in it, including you. As I told Potter earlier, I'll be helpful in communicating your thoughts and inquiries to him as I do have the means," he paused for effect as his face clouded with warning, "But do not delve into things that do not concern you."

Disconcerted by this non-answer, she spoke again.

"All I asked was where-"

"Enough! You might have gotten away with your meddling ways for all these years, but not while I'm sitting here. Get out." He barked.

She stood up bolt upright, not willing to get into trouble only on her third day back.

As she trudged back to the door, he spoke again.

"And bring that elf if you can _find_ him."

* * *

Harry and Ron were sitting in their usual armchairs when she returned to the Gryffindor common room. Ron smiled as he saw her and waved her over. She sat down next to them, completely spent. In between staying up late for her duties and then losing her peace of mind after Malfoy's accomplishment, sleep had managed to evade her. Now all she wanted to do was go back to her dorm and have a good, long soak in the bath, then curl up in her bed and sleep.

"You didn't tell me that you'd spoken with Snape, Harry." She looked over at him.

He threw a guilty glance in her direction.

"I know…but I was just so angry. I wanted to pack up and leave. He said he doesn't know where Dumbledore's gone but he'll give my letters to him. Can you believe that? I've been sending letters all summer and he says he'll just give them to him! I bet he's lying. I just know it."

"I asked him too. He told me to stay out of it." She said.

"That just proves it. He knows something, but he won't tell us. Dumbledore could be in danger or worse, dead for all we know but he won't tell us, simply because he holds a grudge against my father."

"Don't be so pessimistic, mate", Ron interjected, "Who knows? Dumbledore has disappeared without a word before. He could be anywhere in the world doing his own stuff. He wants to kill You-Know-Who too. Maybe he just wants you out of it."

"He's got no right to keep me out of it! Voldemort killed my parents and I have every right. Why did he tell me about the Horcruxes then? Why show me all those memories in the Pensieve? I deserve to know more than anyone."

"You could ask for a Floo call." Hermione said, after thinking for a while.

They looked at her curiously.

"Well, Snape told us that he has the means for us to communicate with him. You could ask him to place a Floo call to wherever he is staying. Or he could call you back. I know the chances are slim but we can try."

Harry appeared to be pondering it over.

Ron scoffed.

"Yeah, and the old bat would just jump at the chance to cater to our every wish. When was the last time Snape helped us by the way?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him, mentally willing him to recall all the times that Snape had tried to help Harry; saving him from Quirell in their first year, rushing after them into the Shrieking Shack in their third year, keeping a keen eye on him during the Triwizard Tournament, saving them from Umbridge in their fifth year by alerting the Order, not to mention he'd obviously been spying on Voldemort all this time.

"Oh don't give me that look, you know what I mean! He hates us! But he also has to obey Dumbledore. And even then how can we be sure that he isn't just reporting to his old master anyway? Harry could be right. Maybe he's hiding Dumbledore's whereabouts from us on purpose."

"Since when do you know more than Dumbledore?," she argued, "He trusts him and has trusted him for years. Besides, Snape has made it clear that he can help us talk to him and you should realize that we have no other option."

"I'll talk to Professor McGonagall first, see if she knows anything." said Harry.

Hermione shook her head but chose not to say anything.

Harry didn't know it but he held a grudge too. He'd be willing to try everything he could before he finally went back to Snape and asked him for help.

They were silent for a few minutes, each lost in thought.

"How's Head Girl treating you anyway?" Ron addressed her. She inwardly rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm still in one piece, and that's saying something considering the number of hours I've been awake since we got here."

He frowned. "Malfoy's giving you trouble again?"

"He's always giving me trouble. Merlin, sometimes I just want to scratch that smirk off his stupid face. Just so I can hear him shrieking like a girl."

He looked at her with a disturbed expression on his face. "That bad?"

She sighed. "I just never thought anyone could be so unbelievably petty. I know he's a spoilt brat with absolutely no morals whatsoever, but he's got zero work ethics. He's lazy, irresponsible and completely unsuited for the post. Anybody from Slytherin would've been a better choice; _Neville _would've been a better choice but _Malfoy_ could be a ferret wieilding a plastic wand for all I care, he's that useless."

For a bizarre second, a single image stole into her mind…Malfoy standing in front of her, face inches from her own, his wand pressed into her throat, raw fury etched upon his pale face. She blinked the image away.

Ron seemed to be laughing. Why was everyone treating her partnership with the Slytherin as a joke?

"What's plastick, by the way?"

* * *

She walked down the narrow passage to her dormitory and stopped at the sight of Leonard entertaining a buxom blonde woman in his portrait. They appeared to be flirting. The girl with him looked young and really pretty, she had slightly upturned, green eyes and a long emerald dress that cinched at the waist and enhanced her considerable chest.

They paid her no attention, laughing and enjoying themselves. She cleared her throat loudly. Leonard's head swivelled in her direction with mild surprise on his face. _Who else did he expect?_

"Oh forgive me Hermione, I didn't see you. How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long." She said, slightly mollified.

"Meet Ellnora."

Ellnora was smiling pleasantly down at her, and appeared not the least bit annoyed at having been interrupted.

"Pleasure to meet you."

She smiled wider, revealing even, white teeth.

"Likewise. I've heard a lot about you Hermione Granger. You're Harry Potter's best friend, said to be the smartest witch of this age. You'd have made quite an invaluable gem in the house of Ravenclaw, not that we're short of those in any way."

She appeared nice enough, but her demeanour was reminiscent of Professor Slughorn. Or maybe it was just the way people who had seen the world viewed their students. Speaking of which…

"Are you Rowena Ravenclaw's sister?"

She looked at her appreciatively.

"I certainly am. I commonly guard the Ravenclaw Head dormitory but it does get a little lonely." She smiled deliciously in Leonard's direction, "And you're the only one in this castle marginally worth speaking with."

"Is that right?" He responded in kind.

"Of course. I spent a month waiting around for you to come by and you show up two nights ago. I imagine you must have acquired a new audience these days, they're all so dreadfully enthusiastic about your company. Though I surely wouldn't count myself as an exception."

Leonard threw a crooked smile in her direction.

"You need to be quite forthright in your advances, my dear. Had you given me but an indication that you favoured my visits, I'd have darted across the canvases of Hogwarts in a heartbeat. I'm afraid, Ravenclaw subtleties quite evade my crude Gryffindor senses."

_Crude? _Hermione mentally huffed, thinking how more forthright she could possibly be.

"Don't be sly, Sir." Ellnora smiled prettily.

As interesting as this conversation was turning out to be, she needed her four hour of sleep before she geared up for the Prefect's meeting at five.

"I'm sorry...Leonard but, I'm really quite tired-" she began.

He looked at her, as if he'd forgotten that she was here.

"Oh forgive me again, dear Hermione. Certainly you must be."

She gave him the password, "Gryffindor."

This was met by a curious expression from Ellnora Ravenclaw. The portrait door opened and she entered into the privacy of her own room. The door clicked shut. She single-mindedly ignored the extra stack of parchment lying on her desk.

She sighed as she sat atop the bed. Leonard's painting must have been at Hogwarts for ages, along with Ellnora's so it was only natural for them to socialize. The countless paintings, murals and portraits of Hogwarts had their own extraordinary world with its own diverse society. It was completely unreasonable for her to feel annoyed at their easy comradeship.

Sir Leonard Gryffindor was consistently absent from his portrait but she hadn't paid much attention to the fact before, as the portrait door was familiar with her magic and granted her free access after she'd uttered the password.

She tried to intellectualize her emotions before sleep, as was her habit. This morning she'd been feeling completely determined to bring the ferret down just as she'd woken up, though 'hefted herself out of bed' might be more accurate since she'd hardly slept. She had been feeling resolute as she made her way to Snape's office but miffed as she'd made her way out. She should have been angry but Snape's rude dismissal had left her feeling dejected and slightly hurt; Snape's raised voice always had that effect on her. Meeting with her friends had lightened her up considerably. Even though their conversation had been far from lively, she'd been tired but in better spirits.

Now she was back to feeling dejected but couldn't make out whether it was due to Leonard's divided attentions or simply due to her own insecurity at having met a beautiful woman who was unquestionably far better looking than herself and also quite witty.

"Just a bunch of mouldy paintings," she spoke out loud, disgruntled.

These were the thoughts that occupied her mind as she slowly lied down on the bed. Too lazy to change, she curled herself into a ball on top of the covers, fully dressed and her plan for a bath forgotten. She thought of her parents who'd be really proud of her for being selected as the Head Girl. Right now she couldn't think of a single thing that appealed to her about this overrated position. She was tired, annoyed, miserable and lonely. She wondered if her old dorm-mates would let her stay there for a few days. Or maybe she could invite Ginny over.

The late morning breeze lulled her eyelids shut, and though she wouldn't have remembered it later, a brief image of angry grey eyes flashed across her mind moments before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter made me sleepy. There's more of DM/HG interaction to come in the next chapter, but I still hope you liked this one. Please do leave a review! :)  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I hope you're not finding this too slow. This is an improvement over the last one, which was written while I had a disgusting cold. :D**

**Enough talk, here's the next one.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Draco walked slowly into the office. It was exactly fifteen minutes to five in the evening and he hoped he reached before the ever punctual Granger. He had no idea what a "meeting" with Prefects encompassed since he hardly remembered attending any in his fifth year. A lame affair, surely. Nothing compared to the Inquisitorial Squad that he'd been involved in.

As he entered, he spotted a mousy looking girl, presumably an overachieving fifth year sitting in one of the chairs reserved for prefects.

"Meeting doesn't start for another fifteen minutes." He stated.

She looked at him and blinked.

"I know." She said simply.

Heavens, a Granger clone! The world could do with one just fine. Speaking of which, what was the real Granger up to? And why wasn't she here having some soul-sister talk with this girl who was now staring at him? He began pacing around the office.

It quickly became irritating, he didn't like to wait and her gaze was unnerving him. Simply to escape from her sight, he marched up to the door connecting the office to Granger's room and knocked impatiently.

"Granger."

No answer.

"Granger, open the door!"

No answer.

"Granger, you open this door NOW!" He knocked repeatedly.

Not a sound.

He looked around. Well, he definitely wasn't going back in there. Drawing out his wand he whispered, "_Alohomora."_

To his complete surprise, the door opened with a small _click. _Wow, she must be really careless or just really stupid. He consciously debated for about three seconds whether he should just walk back out into the office or invade upon her privacy. _Mudbloods deserve no privacy, _his inner voice declared. He ignored his unhinged inner voice and instead focused on logic. Chances were that she wasn't even present in the room. So it wasn't really _invading _if she wasn't even there.

_Right._

He cautiously pushed her door aside and tried to enter without making a sound. He stopped within two steps of entering.

Oh, she was there alright. Fully there and fast bloody asleep.

He waltzed up to the foot of her bed on which she lay curled sleeping in fetal position. Setting his fists on his hips, he examined the sight.

She was fully dressed in her uniform with the exception of her robes, but her shoes were on. Her mouth was opened slightly as she took deep even breaths, seemingly without a care in the world. Her hair had seemed to have acquired a life in their own; they lay in an explosion around her head, covering her shoulders and half her face, tangled and springy from the slight wind. A dozen insults should have entered his mind at this point but somehow his eyes kept returning to those black stocking-clad legs, where her skirt had ridden up to mid-thigh.

Annoyed at himself for being distracted so, he looked around the room. It wasn't the picture of perfection like he'd expected it to be. Her desk lay in casual disarray. When classes hadn't even started, go figure. Muggle clothes lay strewn about the dresser and the chair, her trunk wasn't fully unpacked, few of those precious timetables were scattered on the floor, the windows were thrown open, curtains fluttering. Perhaps the elves deliberately avoided her room. The thought made him smirk.

_Where to go from here? Oh, the possibilities._

He decided that he should just leave her to it. It would do her some good to not show up for something for once in her life. Plus it would also give him something to hold against her for later. Lazy bastard now, was he?

He spotted an alarm clock on her bedside table. He had just picked it up to disable it when she moved. He swiftly drew back, wishing he could somehow merge in with the surroundings. Caught spying on her was _not _going to be good for his reputation. She had turned onto her side, her arm pillowing her head. He was just drawing in a breath of relief when her eyes snapped open to meet his.

To her credit, she didn't scream. She hardly reacted, just blinked drowsily for few seconds and closed her eyes again.

"Bloody Malfoy..." Her voice came out scratchy and thick.

Suddenly, as if electrocuted, she sat up with a start. She stared at him with wide eyes and seemed to finally come to her senses.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?!"

He opened his mouth to retort but she held her palm up, cutting him off.

"Save it. Get out!"

She arranged her skirt to cover more of her legs. His eyes followed the movement.

"Deaf, Malfoy? I said, get OUT."

He smirked at her menacingly. She saw this and reached for her wand.

"Get a grip, Mudblood." He said as he eyed her pointed wand, "Meeting's in five minutes. Better get your ass moving."

Her eyes widened even more at this piece of information.

He turned on his heel and walked out of her room, shutting her door loudly behind him. His eyes again drifted to the fifth year Hufflepuff girl who didn't seem to have moved an inch from her spot. He watched her closely for a while and deduced that she was smiling faintly, as if amused. She couldn't possibly have heard anything, had she? Thinking it over but then dismissing her out of his mind unimportant, he moved on to sit at the head of the table, crossing his legs over it.

He could definitely get used to this.

"Stop your gawking." He barked at the girl.

She flinched, and then made a show of looking around the room. "I wasn't." He scoffed in return.

Hardly a minute had passed when Granger's door clicked open and she arrived in a haste. She had donned plain black robes over the uniform and had tied her hair into a large ponytail. She carried the timetables with her and deposited them on the table right next to his crossed feet.

"Feet off, Malfoy."

He uncrossed and re-crossed them, simply for the pure relish of it.

"Oh, honestly-" she started to speak but in walked Blaise and Pansy at the precise moment.

"Malfoy, my boy. How great to see you again!" said Zabini, "Can't say the same for you Granger, I'm afraid."

"That's Head Girl to you, Zabini. Please take your respective seats."

He rolled his eyes but obliged her, and took a seat beside the mousy Hufflepuff girl. That guy would try it on a female troll if he had the chance. Pansy gave Granger her standard bitch face then proceeded to take a seat right beside his self, much to his dismay. Granger pursed her lips. Muttering a spell, she flicked her wand with four rapid movements and the schedules arranged themselves into their premeditated order.

Slowly the Prefects began filing in. Anthony Goldstein entered with a fellow Ravenclaw girl and sent a nod in Granger's direction, who returned it with a smile. He felt his eyes narrow at the exchange. Ginny Weasley came in with Hannah Abbot in tow. He watched as she moved around to get to the last few of the empty seats and studiously avoided the one right next to Blaise. Interesting.

Granger cleared her throat.

"Okay, I hope everyone's settled. Hello and welcome to the new prefects. I'm Hermione Granger your head girl and this is Draco Malfoy, the Head Boy. As you know, we hadn't been able to brief you in the train when we first arrived due to some minor concerns, so I called in this meeting before term officially starts, in order to outline the major part of your duties. Basically, you're aware that your job is to look for any disorderly activities and keep the overall discipline in check. You patrol the halls and the school corridors when classes are not in process; this includes the Great Hall, the Entrance Hall, the corridors and bathrooms of all the seven floors, each one of the four towers, the Dungeons and of course, all of the sixty-two classrooms. You report at ten pm every night and leave when the assigned area is covered thoroughly."

Draco looked around at their faces at this point, they were all listening intently clearly unaware that the know-it-all had obviously memorised this.

"We'll display the house-wise roster in a day or two so you can start with your duties as soon as possible. This position also enables you to deduct points from students but I advise you exercise discretion while doing so. Well, that's your main duty covered, moving on to the other things-you help the younger students and your fellow batch mates with anything that they might require of you. You assist the Hogwart's staff with school-centred activities. You also keep a check on the school's equipment and property, see that they aren't tampered with."

"Your badge also gives you the power to give out detentions to troublemakers but provided you notify anyone of us Heads later with a written script of some sort." She looked over at him as she said so. He raised his eyebrows at her but she was obviously enjoying this as she gave no visible response.

"I don't think I've left anything. Well, besides these duties you should know that your job is to assume automatic responsibility in case a situation arises, you're going to be held accountable for housemates' behaviour. You need to communicate effectively, see that the students can comfortably approach you… but most of all you should remain friendly yet firm. Be prepared for all kinds of odd jobs that the staff might ask of you…take Quidditch for example; you're the ones to be called on for maintenance of the supplies. You'll be the ones overseeing the detentions when the teachers are busy. You get to deal with crying first years or Hagrid's creatures running rampant in the area..."

He'd been zoning out when Granger turned on to him. "Anything you'd like to add Malfoy?"

He looked up to her blank face then gave a lazy once-over to all the twenty-four assembled.

"I think Granger covered it quite accurately. But a few warnings from my side: if you wish to switch partners, you better settle it among yourselves. I've got better things to do than listen to your mindless griping about the other person. And I don't care if you're sick or dying, you report to this office so we can arrange a replacement well within time. I don't mind if you bend the rules when the situation demands it, do it when nobody's watching. And for heaven's sake, avoid Filch and his stupid cat, or the poltergeist. I also don't need any uninvited visits in the office or my dorm, after your duties are over. See Granger for those things as she'll be happy to look into it. Any questions?"

A few of them muttered amongst themselves but nobody came up with anything. He glanced at Granger but she was ignoring him. Her jaw was clenched tightly which made him rejoice internally.

"Right, well. Before you leave, please take these timetables with you and distribute them amongst yourselves. Hand these out tomorrow at breakfast. They're meant for years one through five and the rest will be mailed in tomorrow morning by Owl Post. That's all then; you'll be notified about the next meeting in time. You can leave."

The Prefects filed out the way they'd come, glad to be freed.

* * *

"Not so fast, ferret." She spoke as she spied him trying to make his exit just after the Prefects. He froze at her command and turned to face her, amusement crawling over his pale features.

He walked over to where she was standing and stopped a few feet away.

"That was quite a speech you pulled out of your ass, Granger. At the last moment, too. Sure you don't have the whole thing taped to one of your walls somewhere?"

"You'd know." She fired back, "You had your fill of my room just a short while ago."

He didn't say anything in retaliation, simply watched her simmer in slow anger. Looking at his face, he expected there was more to come.

"We're going to clear a few things right now Malfoy. Let's start with what exactly you were doing in my room."

Hermione was livid. Over what precisely, she couldn't say. She just knew it all had to do with the person standing in front of her. He was so _infuriating._ How did they expect her to work with him? How could anyone work with him? Even now he was just staring at her like an elated psychopath, like it warmed the very cockles of his heart at seeing her so exasperated.

He still wasn't saying anything.

"Well?!"

"What do you think I was doing, huh? I just came in to discuss about this meeting, just like you said. Your door was unlocked and you were sleeping. You still would be if I hadn't woken you up."

He looked mighty pleased as he said this, assuming himself to be clear of everything.

"And that involves holding my alarm clock between your ferret hands just how? Why didn't you just…poke me or something? Why were you standing there looking like a guilty child? And I don't believe for a second that my door was unlocked!"

"Oh it might as well have been…"

"What was that?"

"Forget it Granger, you're blowing this out of proportion, just like you always do. Your room stinks like hell. I wouldn't have gone in there if I'd had another bloody option."

Her face flushed.

"You were _spying_. Admit it!", she shrieked.

He gave a fake bark of laughter.

"Right. Like I'm just _dying_ to read your precious diary filled with sorry anecdotes of the Golden Trio and go through your mouldy underwear drawer. Besides, I already know how the former will go. '_Dear diary, Ronald touched my knee today. It felt reeeaallly nice but sometimes I wonder when he'll finger me.' _Just how pathetic do you think I am?"

She knew face was now a spectacular crimson. _How dare he?_?

"That's not!-Ron's not-!" she stuttered in mortification.

"No? Is it our very own Saint Potter? Oh joy. Too bad he swings the other way. But I guess that should do it for you? You're only a mudblood after all…"

She couldn't remember the last time she'd been so enraged and mortified at the same time. Her fingers practically itched to claw at his face.

"You shut your mouth, Malfoy. Can't you have one single conversation with me without dragging my friends into it?!"

He looked around the office now, as if bored of the whole thing already.

"Well, what do you want? I came in simply to wake you up, end of fucking story."

He wasn't going to admit anything, she knew it. But she just really wanted to know what he'd gone through. She had several important letters lying on her desk and a few books for the Horcrux research, not to mention her journal in which she kept a thorough account of the Order's members, activities and possible future missions. A million things he might have rifled into without her knowledge. She felt sick to her stomach, now that she knew her that privacy had been compromised. By Malfoy, no less!

It was useless. He wasn't going to let up. She rubbed her forehead tiredly and sighed.

"Just get out of my sight."

He smirked. Big surprise.

"With pleasure."

* * *

** a few words would do..something,anything? ****please review!**


End file.
